For weakly mutable data, changes or mutations at one instance (or replica) of the data must ultimately replicate to all other instances of the database, but there is no strict time limit on when the updates must occur. This is an appropriate model for certain data that does not change often, particular when there are many instances of the database at locations distributed around the globe.
Replication of large quantities of data on a planetary scale can be both slow and inefficient. In particular, the long-haul network paths have limited bandwidth. In general, a single change to a large piece of data entails transmitting that large piece of data through the limited bandwidth of the network. Furthermore, the same large piece of data is transmitted to each of the database instances, which multiplies the bandwidth usage by the number of database instances.
In addition, network paths and data centers sometimes fail or become unavailable for periods of time (both unexpected outages as well as planned outages for upgrades, etc.). Generally, replicated systems do not handle such outages gracefully, often requiring manual intervention. When replication is based on a static network topology and certain links become unavailable or more limited, replication strategies based on the original static network may be inefficient or ineffective.
Tape-based storage systems have been proved to be reliable and cost-effective for managing large volumes of data. But as a medium that only supports serial access, it is always challenging for tape to be seamlessly integrated into a data storage system that requires the support of random access. Moreover, compared with the other types of storage media like disk and flash, tape's relative low throughput is another important factor that limits its wide adoption by many large-scale data-intensive applications.